How About This?
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: Bagaimana jika keadaannya dibalik-Bella adalah vampir dan Edward yang menjadi manusianya? Apakah kisah mereka akan berbeda? Find it out, here! RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : The characters and some plots below are belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the story is belong to me. Thanks to Auntie Stephie for such adorable characters._

* * *

><p><strong>How About This?<strong>

**(Episode 1)  
><strong>

EDWARD POV

Menjadi murid pindahan itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan, jujur saja.

Kedua saudaraku sudah terlebih dulu turun begitu mobil Dad akhirnya mendapatkan tempat parkir yang cukup stategis—agak lebih dekat menuju pintu gerbang sekolah baruku, SMA Forks—tidak mengacuhkan aku yang jelas-jelas masih terhimpit diantara tiga ransel besar milik kami bertiga dan sebuah koper yang belum sempat diturunkan Dad dari mobil kemarin. Menjadi anak tengah memang tidak asyik, apalagi jika memiliki kakak dan adik yang menyebalkan seperti kedua saudaraku, Emmett dan Alice.

Lihat 'kan betapa noraknya mereka begitu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini?

"Whoa, Ed! Lihat! Bangunan tua! Bagus sekali, tempat ini pasti angker," Emmett berseru kepadaku sembari mengacung-acungkan tinjunya ke udara, persis seperti anak kecil. Untuk remaja berusia hampir delapan belas tahun, jelas ekspresi itu sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang Emmett yang bahkan lebih mirip beruang grizzly daripada bocah remaja. Sementara itu, si kecil Alice—yang juga lebih cocok menjadi siswa Junior High daripada menjadi siswa Senior High—hanya nyengir tidak karuan saat melihat ekspresi masam di wajahku.

"Emmett, kau menakuti Edward," gelaknya—mencoba meledekku. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, Em, jika kau tidak ingin menerima pukulannya di rumah." Lain Emmett, lain pula Alice. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sangat mirip mendiang Mom—yang selalu tersenyum dan terkadang suka menjahiliku. Namun sebenarnya bagiku Alice akan sama menyebalkannya dengan Emmett jika mereka sudah bersatu untuk melawanku.

"Diam kalian," hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa kukeluarkan di sela-sela penyelamatan diriku dari tumpukan tas yang menindihku sejak perjalanan dari Port Angeles tadi. Kami berempat (dengan Dad juga) baru saja pindah dari New York dua hari yang lalu dan selama itu kami menginap di rumah teman Dad yang kebetulan berada di Port Angeles. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami menginjakkan kaki di Forks dan jika kau menelusuri ke bagian belakang van Dad, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak koper—pertanda kami belum benar-benar baru akan pindah ke rumah baru. Beberapa barang memang sudah berada di sana—yang ada di van milik Dad hanyalah beberapa pakaian yang belum sempat dipindahkan ke sana. Dan rencananya setelah mengantarkan kami bertiga ke sekolah, barulah Dad benar-benar akan menuju rumah baru kami—yang letaknya agak di pinggiran kota.

"Edward, Emmett, Alice, bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja, _please_?" nada sabar dalam suara Dad selalu sukses membuat kami bertiga terdiam dan menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna yang selalu terjadi diantara kami. Rasa malu memang selalu menyergapku jika Dad menegur kami yang sedang bertengkar di tempat umum—rasanya seakan harga diriku terhempas ke tempat terendah—tetapi tidak dengan saudara-saudaraku. Entah karena mereka memang tidak merasa malu sama sekali atau mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, yang pasti mereka hanya menanggapi teguran Dad dengan cengiran lebar lalu kembali tertawa tanpa dosa. Seringkali aku merasa tidak tahan dengan tingkah mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang denganku, jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendekat saat tingkah mereka mulai menjurus k earah keanehan.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Dad, aku hanya memberinya senyum simpul sembari mengangguk, "Baiklah, Dad. Aku tidak akan menggubris mereka."

Emmett langsung bersiul menyebalkan di telingaku, "Anak pintar. Mau minta jajan berapa pada Dad?"

Diam-diam kutinju lengan Emmett—cukup keras sehingga membuatnya mengaduh dan terdengar oleh Dad, membuatnya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kami berdua. Tetapi aku tahu sifat Emmett, dia tidak akan mengadu pada Dad, hanya saja dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata favoritnya—seperti biasa—jika aku berhasil mempermalukannya di depan Dad.

"Tunggu pembalasanku," ancaman tanpa suaranya hanya kutanggapi dengan senyum timpangku yang biasa, lalu dengan santai aku mengikuti Alice yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

SMA Forks memang seluruhnya berada di bangunan tua yang sudah berdiri entah sejak berapa abad silam dan menampung setidaknya 350-an siswa yang sepertinya tidak berpenampilan semencolok aku dan saudara-saudaraku yang jelas berasal dari kota besar. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi memang pada umumnya siswa di sini kelihatannya tidak seperti kami—yang notabene telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidup kami di tengah hingar bingarnya kota New York. Di sekolahku yang lama, melihat Ferrari atau Lamborghini di parkiran sekolah merupakan pemandangan yang biasa—bahkan terkadang aku membawa Volvo jika Alice sedang tidak ingin terkena debu atau Emmett sedang ingin pulang malam. Namun, sejak menginjakkan kaki di area parkir, tidak satupun kutemukan mobil-mobil semencolok Ferrari, kecuali jika sebuah truk Chevy keluaran tahun '50-an bisa kau bilang 'mencolok'.

Dad hanya mengantarkan kami hingga ke ruang tata usaha—menandatangani beberapa dokumen mengenai kepentingan administrasi kami—lalu pergi untuk meletakkan beberapa koper kami sebelum benar-benar berangkat ke Rumah Sakit; kebetulan Dad memang harus bekerja hari ini karena banyak pasien yang menunggu di sana. Tetapi setelah Dad pergi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa risih jika terus bersama dengan dua saudaraku yang masih juga bertingkah kekanakan. Apalagi sekarang tingkah Emmett mulai terlihat mencurigakan—seperti hendak membalas sakit hatinya karena pukulanku tadi. Sebelum dia benar-benar memulai pembalasan dendamnya, aku buru-buru memutar tubuhku untuk berbalik arah dan berseru ke arah mereka, "Ternyata dompetku tertinggal di meja ruang tata usaha. Kuambil dulu ya, Al, Em."

Bagus. Akhirnya, bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka membuatku merasa sedikit lega dan tidak terlalu kesal lagi. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya—melewati kelas-kelas yang mulai disesaki siswa yang hendak belajar pagi ini dan melirik ke arah kelas Biologi yang hendak kumasuki sebentar lagi—kelihatannya sudah cukup ramai.

_Mungkin nanti saja masuknya, kalau…_

Mendadak kata-kata yang sedang bergema dalam otakku memelan, lalu perlahan berhenti tatkala bayangan dua sosok gadis itu tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku. Bahkan langkahku pun ikut terhenti saat salah seorang dari kedua sosok itu—gadis yang berambut coklat—menatapku lurus-lurus, matanya sehitam malam dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja membuat pikiranku berkabut. Sesuatu yang ada padanya membuatku tidak bisa berpaling—tidak sedikitpun. Kulihat bibirnya yang mungil bergerak dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku _menginginkannya_, Rosalie."

Kata-katanya—entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja membuat bulu kudukku meremang; ngeri, seakan kata-katanya merupakan vonis kematian bagiku. Namun, aku masih belum bisa berpaling—dan entah kenapa aku merasa terhipnotis oleh suaranya, matanya, bahkan warna kulitnya yang tidak biasa. Apakah manusia ada yang sepucat itu? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang aku tidak bis bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, thanks for reading my fanfiction. If you like it, let me know RnR pleeease :D Thank youuuu - Vampirelasting<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : The characters and some plots below are belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the story is belong to me. Thanks to Auntie Stephie for such adorable characters._

* * *

><p><strong>How About This<strong>

**(Episode 2)**

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella!"

Mataku mengerjap—begitu pelan bagaikan bulu dari sayap malaikat yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke bumi—begitu gadis yang satunya lagi berbisik tajam ke arah si gadis berambut coklat, nadanya memperingatkan. Perlahan mataku kembali mengerjap sembari mengalihkan tatapan lamat-lamat ke arah gadis yang berbisik tadi, mencoba untuk membandingkannya dengan si gadis berambut coklat. Bagaimana pun mereka berdua kelihatan sangat mirip, kecuali warna rambut, warna mata, dan bentuk wajah mereka. Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip dalam segala hal—aku baru menyadarinya setelah benar-benar memperhatikan wajah mereka berdua dengan saksama—namun _sesuatu_ entah kenapa membuat mereka kelihatan begitu _mirip_. Mungkin minusku benar-benar bertambah dan harus memakai kacamata kali ini; kemungkinan besar aku memang salah lihat karena diskapabilitas mataku.

Gadis itu—si rambut coklat—sepertinya menyadari tatapan panjangku dan kelihatannya dia berusaha untuk… entahlah… seperti orang yang hendak menyampaikan pesan lewat telepati. Kerut samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya meskipun aku yakin itu hanya bayanganku saja karena kulitnya benar-benar terlihat semulus pualam. Bukannya aku sedang melakukan perbuatan tak pantas dengan memandangi kulit seseorang, tetapi gadis itu memang benar-benar terlihat sempurna, bagaikan seorang model terkenal—begitu juga dengan gadis pirang yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Edward!"

Demi segala sesuatu yang kudus, aku hampir saja terlonjak dan berteriak bagai terkena kejut listrik saat si gadis kecil Alice menepuk punggungku dengan keras, membuat jantungku seakan terjatuh ke lantai dan napasku tercekat. Ingin rasanya kumaki gadis kecil itu seandainya aku tak teringat akan kehadiran dua gadis pucat itu. Sembari menarik lengan Alice dengan agak kasar, aku berbisik tajam padanya, "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Alice tertegun menatap wajahku yang mungkin baginya terlihat begitu mengerikan, lalu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya setelah menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Ed? Apakah kau marah sekali padaku?"

Matanya memang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak mengucurkan air mata, tetapi Edward begitu mengenal nada sedih samar dalam suara adiknya ini—sesuatu yang terjadi pada Alice saat tengah dimarahi Dad ataupun diriku sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan Emmett, sekilas sifatku memang terlihat lebih seperti kakak tertua. Oleh karena itulah, Alice lebih takut jika aku atau Dad sudah memarahinya karena sepertinya aku lebih mewarisi sifat karismatik ayahku dibandingkan Em, lagi-lagi. Tanganku yang tadinya terlipat di depan dada kini bergerak untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Alice, membelainya rambutnya dengan lembut. Perasaan iba terhadap si bungsu ini mulai merambat perlahan, membuat emosi yang tadi timbul dalam diriku akibat perbuatan Alice perlahan berkurang.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, senyumanku otomatis mengembang saat melihat sorot mata sedih Alice perlahan berubah menjadi senang, "Benarkah kau tidak marah? Maafkan aku, Ed. Aku hanya bosan… habisnya Emmett meninggalkanku sendirian demi cewek itu," ucapnya, lalu perlahan berpindah untuk memposisikan diri di sisi kananku, mengajakku berjalan bersama. Saat alice mengatakan kata 'cewek', entah kenapa pikiranku langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut coklat yang sempat membuatku terpana tadi. Siapa namanya tadi… Bella-kah?

Ah, aku ingat… mereka tadi masih berada di… kemana mereka?

Mataku mungkin terlihat seperti hampir keluar dari rongganya karena mendapati dua sosok misterius itu tak lagi berada di tempat mereka semula karena sedetik kemudian Alice bertanya heran padaku, "Ed? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kemana mereka? Kenapa… mereka bisa lenyap begitu saja? Bahkan setelah menolehkan kepala ke segala jurusan, aku tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Seharusnya mereka masih berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi—mungkin hampir mencapai ujung koridor—dan bukannya benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak seperti sekarang ini. Alice kelihatannya ingin sekali menanyaiku, tetapi dia kelihatan menahan diri. Baguslah, karena aku tak cukup sabar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang.

"Ayo kuantar," desakku, menarik lengan Alice begitu cepatnya hingga gadis itu harus berjalan tersaruk-saruk di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Dasar cowok-cowok sinting," sindir Alice di belakang punggungku—agak terlalu keras, mungkin dirinya sengaja melakukan itu agar aku bisa menjelaskan perbuatan anehku padanya—tetapi aku toh tak terpengaruh. Setelah bertemu dengan dua orang aneh tadi, entah kenapa pikiranku mendadak kacau—seolah kabel-kabel dalam benakku saling membelit dan kusut—sehingga tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Oke, mungkin memang aku telah terkena sihir gadis cantik misterius itu—hal yang biasa terjadi pada pria remaja—tetapi tak seharusnya seaneh ini, kan?

Tak seharusnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Biologi aku memikirkan apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Dan tak seharusnya aku berangan-angan untuk mengajaknya kencan atau makan malam romantic saat menyerahkan kertas pada guru biologinya, Mr. Jetkins. Dan… tak seharusnya aku melihat delusi gadis itu pada hari pertama masuk kelas, membuatku sukses menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas karena tak menjawab panggilan Mr. Jetkins yang memintaku untuk segera duduk karena pelajaran segera dimulai.

Kau, Gadis, adalah orang yang benar-benar berbahaya bagiku.

Rasanya diriku benar-benar berharap lantai di bawahku berubah menjadi pasir hisap saat melihat gadis itu—ya, si gadis rambut coklat—ikut menertawai kebodohanku; jenis tawa yang bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung saking cepatnya otot-ototnya memompa darah menuju pembuluh darahku, membuat dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk berkali-kali. Sejenak kukira tawa gadis berhenti karena melihat ekspresiku yang mulai terlihat seperti orang yang sedang meregang nyawa, tetapi semakin lama entah kenapa aku melihat iris hitamnya menjadi semakin gelap dan mulai menyorotkan sinar yang lain—sinar kelaparan yang aneh.

Dia menatapku seolah aku merupakan makanan terlezat di dunia.

Kabel-kabel di otakku semakin kusut, kali ini tubuhku benar-benar membeku di bawah tatapan yang diberikan gadis itu padaku. Kakiku jelas-jelas begitu ingin lari dari sini segera, seolah gadis di depanku ini monster yang siap menerkamku kapan saja. Namun tatapanku tak bisa dialihkan—terkunci dalam tatapan iris hitamnya yang begitu membelenggu jiwa dan ragaku. Suara-suara lain di sekitarku mulai memelan dan akhirnya aku hanya dapat mendengar deru napasku sendiri, seolah hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat ini.

Kemudian aku mendengar suaranya yang seperti dentang lonceng bergema memenuhi ruang pendengaranku—bahkan dapat mengalahkan deru napasku sendiri, "Duduklah denganku, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for making you waiting too long. Phew, finally I made it! Well, thanks for reading my fanfiction. If you like it, let me know RnR pleeease :D Thank youuuu - Vampirelasting<em>**


End file.
